A Certain Red-Head
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Camping... Can reveal a lot when you're in the host club. - I suck at summaries. Better then it sounds! T coz I'm paranoid! HaruhiX?
1. Trapped by a tent

****Disclaimer: No matter how much I begged, I still don't own Ouran :(

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**""Hey Haruhi? Guess what? We're going camping!"" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.  
"Why?"  
The twins exchanged glances, "Because it'll be fun! The whole Host Club is going!"  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Do I have a choice?"  
""Nope!""  
She sighed, "Fine. Where are we going?"  
Kaoru took her left arm. Hikaru took her right arm, ""Let's go to the clubroom and find out, hm?""  
The twins whisked Haruhi away down the hall and into Music Room 3.  
"HARUHI~!" Tamaki cheered and she was finally pulled to a stop inside the room.  
He eyed the twins suspiciously, "What did those two do to you?"  
Hikaru had mock hurt in his eyes, "How dare you accuse us of—"  
"—Doing something to Haruhi!" Kaoru finished.  
""We love her too!""  
That made Haruhi turn a shade of pink.  
Tamaki flashed over to his emo corner.  
Haruhi turned to Kyoya, "Where are we going to camp?"  
"That forest at the edge of the city." He looked up from his book.  
Haruhi nodded, ****_At least it's not a backyard or something._****  
Hunny leapt up and ran over to her, "We're all gonna have different tents and a ****_biiiiiig _****campfire!"  
Haruhi reluctantly smiled at him, "Yep!"  
Hunny ran back over to Mori, "Takashi! I wanna have marshmallows and cake and…"  
He continued to list all the things he wanted.  
Haruhi tuned him out and turned to Kaoru, "When are we leaving?"  
"Tomorrow!" He winked and smiled.  
"Oh-kay." She said, "I need to get home now you guys. See you tomorrow."  
Haruhi left the host club celebrating their camping trip.**

**CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE…**

**Kaoru pulled himself up.  
He looked at the clock—9:45AM  
He sighed and turned to Hikaru.  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered and shook his brother's shoulder.  
He growled and turned over, "What?"  
"We need to get ready for the trip."  
"Oh yeah!" Hikaru sat up, "I forgot."  
He attempted to jump out of bed, but his foot got tangled in the blanket and he fell onto the floor, taking Kaoru with him.  
"Wah!" Kaoru landed awkwardly with his legs propped up on the bed and his neck at a weird angle.  
"Ow…" His left arm was twisted behind his back.  
Hikaru sat up. He'd landed a lot more comfortably, "Kao! Are you okay?"  
"What do you think?" He glared slightly at his twin, "Help me."  
Hikaru nodded and jumped up.  
He pulled Kaoru's arm out from underneath himself and lowered his legs to the floor.  
Finally Kaoru lay on the floorboards.  
He put up a hand, "Help up?"  
Hikaru nodded and pulled Kaoru to his feet.  
Kaoru rubbed his shoulder, "Ow! It actually really hurts!"  
"Um… Want some pain killers?" Hikaru asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Hikaru sifted through the medicine cupboard until he came across the box of pain killers.  
"Here." He passed Kaoru the box.  
Kaoru went down to the kitchen and took the tablets.  
"Okay then! Let's get ready to go camping!" Kaoru declared and the twins dashed up the stairs to their room.  
Hikaru pulled on a white hoodie with a red and yellow sleeveless top over the top and green pants.  
Kaoru wore a red and yellow tee with a white sleeveless vest-ish thing (ep 10) and green pants.  
They stuffed their bags with clothes and other camping material.  
"Let's go and pick up Haruhi then! We're meeting the others there too."  
They smiled and hopped down the stairs. **

**CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE…**

**Haruhi had just finished packing her bags and eating her eggs when she heard the 'honk' of a limo horn outside.  
"Okay then!" She stood up, stretched and picked up her bag.  
She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
Haruhi walked out the door and jumped down the apartment stairs to the curb.  
A limo window wound down and she saw Kaoru peering out at her, "Coming?"  
He clicked open the door and Haruhi ducked inside.  
Instantly she was glomped my Tamaki.  
"Ah! Get off me!"  
"Haruhi~!" He was smiling hugely.  
Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, then looked back to Tamaki, ""Stop being a perv.""  
Tamaki pouted and went to a corner of the limo to grow mushrooms.  
Hunny offered Haruhi a piece of cake, "Do you want some Haru-Chan? It's gonna be a loooooong journey, so you might get hungry."  
"No thank you Hunny-senpai." Haruhi shook her head.  
"Okay."  
He held his cake close and inhaled it.  
Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "If you get bored, there's a cupboard in the side with entertaining things in it."  
****_Damn this rich people… _****Haruhi thought, frustrated.  
Hikaru pulled open the cupboard, "Oh, Kaoru, look! A Gameboy!"  
He took it out and rummaged around some more for a game.  
Then he found Pokémon Red.  
"D'you want to do multiplayer?" He asked Kaoru.  
"Is there another one there?"  
Hikaru nodded and tossed the second one to his brother.  
"And there's a second game pack too." He clicked it into place and they started playing.  
Haruhi watched the scenery go by past the window.  
Hunny was inhaling more cake.**

**CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE…**

**"This is amazing!" Kaoru said as he stared up at the trees.  
"Yeah." Hikaru nodded.  
Kyoya watched them over his glasses, "If you two will stop ogling the leaves, can you help with the tents?"  
Kaoru shook his head and turned to Kyoya, "Um… Okay."  
They went over to where Tamaki was wrestling a tent.  
""Do you need help?""  
"No!"  
""Okay""  
They turned to their own tent and tugged it out of the bag.  
Hikaru clicked the poles together and Kaoru tried to attach the fabric to the frame.  
Haruhi looked over at them, "You two need any help?"  
"Yes!" Kaoru was buried in tent fabric, "I can't breathe properly! Help!"  
Together, Hikaru and Haruhi found Kaoru in the pile and pulled him free.  
He started breathing deeply, "Huh… Huh… Huh…"  
"Kaoru! You okay?" Hikaru leaned over him.  
He gave a weak thumbs up, "Yup…"  
Haruhi turned back to the tent.  
"Okay then. I'll put it up, you two go and try to find firewood."  
Hikaru nodded, "Alright."  
He hauled Kaoru to his feet and they went off together to find discarded wood.  
Kaoru hit the jackpot.  
Piles of dead wood lay heaped in a mess.  
"Hikaru! I found heaps!"  
Hikaru peeked his head around the tree, "Oh, wow! Good job Kao."  
He gathered up a pile of wood in his arms, Kaoru following suit.  
They walked back to the campsite and dumped their find in the middle of the circle of tents.  
Haruhi set all the branches into the right formation, then framed the sticks with a circle of rocks.  
"We'll light it tonight."  
""Okay!""**

**...**

****

Who do you think Haruhi should end up with in the end?  
Have it in a review!  
It may have some influence on who she does end up with... :) *Smirk*


	2. Blackmail

**Chapter 2**

**"Wah! Haruhi! I burnt it!" Tamaki cried as his marshmallow caught flame and turned black.  
"Oh God senpai. Have it over the fire for ****_one minute_****!" Haruhi said.  
Everyone was wearing their pyjamas.  
Kaoru was nibbling on his gooey marshmallow. It was cooked perfectly.  
Hikaru winced as his marshmallow fell into the fire for the third time.  
Again he removed another from the bag and jammed it onto the stick and held it over the orange flames.  
Hunny was happily stuffing every spare marshmallow into his mouth.  
Mori was calmly holding his over the fire.  
Kyoya swallowed a slightly undercooked one.  
Haruhi was tugging Tamaki's stick out of his hands and showing him how to hold it over the fire.  
Kaoru kicked a piece of bark into the fire and watched it burn, then he stood up.  
"I'm going to bed. 'Night." He ducked into his and Hikaru's tent.  
Haruhi looked worriedly after him.  
"Don't worry, I'll go and check on him." Hikaru reassured her, and followed his brother into the tent.  
"Kao? What's up?"  
Kaoru sat on his sleeping bag, looking at the ground.  
"I feel a bit… Off…"  
"How so?"  
"Mentally. Sorry Hika."  
Hikaru arm-wrapped his brother and rubbed his shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
"Um… I don't want to say."  
"Why not?"  
Kaoru looked sideways, "It might upset you."  
"Promise it won't."  
Kaoru bit his lip, then sighed, "Fine… I think I'm… Really… Falling in… Love with… Haruhi…"  
His voice reached a squeak at the end.  
Hikaru stared at Kaoru for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, "What? Why would that upset me?!"  
Kaoru shrugged, "I had a feeling…"  
Hikaru shook his head, "It's fine. Honest."  
Kaoru smiled at his brother. Usually their places would be the other way around.  
Hikaru hugged Kaoru around the middle.  
"Breaking… Spine!" Kaoru gasped.  
Hikaru chuckled and let him go, "So do you want to come back out?"  
Kaoru nodded, "Okay. Don't tell her though."  
Hikaru smiled, "Of course not." He got up, then held out his hand to Kaoru, "Coming?"  
Kaoru took the hand and was pulled to his feet.  
The two walked out of the tent again and were met with the excited face of Hunny.  
While he rambled on about cake, Kyoya stepped away from the edge of the Hitachiin's tent.  
"How interesting…" He adjusted his glasses and scrawled something down in his book.**

**CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE…**

**Kaoru couldn't sleep.  
While he was having that discussion with Hikaru earlier, he felt like he was being watched.  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
The trees were almost calling for him to go and climb one.  
Kaoru stood up, careful to stay quiet as to not wake Hikaru.  
He crept over to the door and unzipped it, then stepped into the cool night air.  
Kaoru checked his watch. 1:30AM.  
He re-zipped the door and turned around to the dark woods.  
Slowly, Kaoru walked over to a big tree.  
He looked up into the branches and saw the moon glittering through the leaves.  
****_A full moon…  
_****Sighing, Kaoru turned back around and was face-to-face with—Kyoya?!  
Kaoru yelped and jumped backwards, running into the tree.  
A small branch scratched his arm.  
"Well, well… What are you doing out at a time like this?" Kyoya was smirking.  
Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing…" Kyoya turned and looked at Kaoru over his shoulder, "Just to tell you I know your love life. ****_All _****of it." An evil glint sparkled in his eye.  
Kaoru gasped, "How—?"  
"I have my ways."  
"You were listening earlier, weren't you?" Kaoru glared at the Shadow King.  
Kyoya shrugged, "So what if I was? Does it make a difference?"  
"Why tell me that you know?" Kaoru had his suspicions.  
Kyoya smirked, "Just to let you know. I'm sure ****_Haruhi _****would like to."  
"No! Please don't tell her! I'll do anything!"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything!"  
"Well, okay then. I won't tell her then, ****_if _****you do whatever I say." Kyoya watched Kaoru with intensity.  
"Okay! Whatever! As long as you don't tell her!" Kaoru was almost in tears. There was ****_no way _****he wanted Haruhi to know.  
Kyoya nodded, "Okay, as you wish. See you tomorrow then."  
He ducked into his own tent and left Kaoru standing in the cold.  
Kaoru sighed and suppressed a sob.  
He leaned against the trunk of the big tree and slid down to a sitting position.  
The cut on his arm was stinging and he was sure it was bleeding, but he ignored it and simply sat, looking.  
Until finally, after what seemed to be eternity, he fell asleep, still sitting in front of the tree.**

**CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE… CAMPFIRE…**

**"Kaoru… KAORU!" I heard Hikaru yelling at me.  
I opened my eyes and looked around, "Wha…? Where am I?"  
"Campsite. ****_Outside _****the tent for some reason." Hikaru said.  
Then the previous night came flooding through my mind.  
I shot to his feet, and regretted it immediately after.  
I was ****_so stiff_****.  
My back ached, as did his neck and even legs.  
"You're bleeding!" Hikaru said suddenly pointing to the cut on my arm.  
Dry blood covered it down to about the elbow.  
"OW!" I shrieked as Hikaru's fingers brushed the cut.  
"Sorry." Then he turned to the campfire, "Haruhi! Did you bring a first aid kit?"  
Haruhi nodded, "Yeah! What happened?"  
"Kaoru cut himself!"  
"Oh, I'll be right there!" Haruhi crawled into her tent and came out carrying a white box.  
She walked over to us and examined my arm, "Ouch. How'd you do that?"  
"Um… I cut it on a branch." I said, getting slightly flustered.  
Haruhi completely misunderstood my blush and checked my forehead, making me go even redder.  
Over her shoulder, Hikaru smirked.  
I glared at him.  
He grinned.  
I rolled my eyes and winced and Haruhi put some kind of germ-killer on my cut.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry."  
She dabbed at it gently, then put a bandage over it.  
I sighed, "Why do I keep getting hurt?" ****_Psychologically too! _****I mentally added.  
Haruhi shrugged, "Bad luck?"  
"Maybe."  
She turned and went back to the campfire where Tamaki was struggling to pour cereal into a bowl.  
I turned around and came face-to-face with Kyoya, again.  
I screeched.  
Everyone stared at me.  
I blushed, "Sorry." I muttered.  
"Should be." Tamaki said, "You made me spill even more cereal."  
My heart thumped in my chest in slight terror. I was even more scared of Kyoya now he had blackmail material on me.  
I steadied myself and clung to Hikaru.  
"Stay away." I glared at Kyoya.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Haruhi…"  
I leapt forward, "NO! Never mind! What do you want?!"  
"Actually, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come with me on a small walk." Kyoya said.  
I nodded, "Fine! Let's go already!"  
I sprinted up the forest path with Hikaru giving me a hurt and confused look.  
Kyoya slowly followed.  
"Now… About that deal…"**

**...**

****Poor Kaoru! Having such a hard time with the Shadow King :(  
Do you like the story so far? Hope so! Please review!


End file.
